Helix-driven door mechanisms are widely used. Such mechanisms are used, for example, in vehicle doors, shielding doors, and civil doors. The helix-driven door mechanisms usually have problems on locking and unlocking of the door. At present, both home and abroad, helix-driven door mechanisms usually adopt various locks formed by brakes and clutches or the locks with electromagnetic, hydraulic and pneumatic driving modes for locking and unlocking. Most door locking mechanisms mentioned above have disadvantages of complicated mechanism and low reliability, and that their unlocking usually requires additional power sources.